Sick is for Losers
by aloxi
Summary: "Look, it's even cherry-flavored. Mmm." Jade/Beck, oneshot.


**disclaimer: **"Victorious" is so far from mine.

**author's note: **Am I the only one who finds Jade and Beck to be the most adorable couple, um, ever? Haha. I love them. This little ficlet takes place... in a hallway somewhere in Hollywood Arts, for the record. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

"You're sick."

"Am not!"

Jade's irritated reply was punctuated by an ill-timed sneeze. Wiping her nose furiously, she glared at Beck, clearly daring him to say anything.

Needless to say, he dared.

"Cough syrup?" Beck asked, digging in his bag and pulling out a bottle. He dangled it in front of her— _like,_ Jade thought viciously, _he's teasing a cat._

"Oh, so you conveniently carry around cough syrup now?" she snapped, trying to ignore the deep throb in her temple.

"You sounded stuffy on the phone last night," Beck said simply, popping the cap off. "Drink some."

"Don't want it." As if her body were mocking her, a vicious cough forced its way out. Jade narrowed her eyes as she stifled it in her elbow, but Beck wasn't looking at her; he was carefully pouring the gross-looking medicine into the cap, measuring it out with scientific precision.

"Here," he said finally, grinning and offering the cap to her. "Drink."

Jade's eyebrows rose steadily. "Um, no."

"You know you waaant it," Beck sing-songed, something she found a lot less annoying when she _didn't _feel like dying. He rubbed her freezing arm. "C'mon, you'll feel better."

"Once again: not. Sick." Her voice had gone dangerously low, although it was less from pure irritation and more from the fact that the louder she talked, the more violently her head pounded. "Do I have to

draw you a freakin' diagram?"

"Maybe," he teased, leaning closer. "Just drink it? It'll make me feel better."

"No!" Jade snarled, pushing Beck's medicine-filled hand away from her mouth, then whimpered when her head promptly felt like it was caving in from pain and more coughing overtook her. When she glanced up again, Beck was frowning.

"You sound disgusting."

"Why, _thank_ you," she sneered. "_Just_ what makes me feel better."

"Here, I'll even help you," he said, apparently ignoring her, reaching over to gently pry open her mouth. His success had less to do with her acquiescing to the medicine and more with the general weariness that was definitely a product of her Not Sickness. Because she was Jade, and she did not get sick. Ever. Sick was for losers, like Tori Vega and the rest of her ridiculous posse.

Suddenly Jade felt the edge of the cap pressed to her lips; she immediately beat Beck's hand away. "Gross, quit trying to shove health down my throat! God!"

"You need it," he protested, grabbing her hand. "Look, it's even cherry-flavored. Mmm."

She snorted, then winced. _Ow. _"If it's so damn delicious, then _you _drink it."

Beck looked at her once, shrugged, then tipped the capful of cough syrup into his mouth and downed it in one swallow. Then he grimaced. "Okay, it _is_ sort of nasty."

"I— you see!" Jade demanded, even though all she wanted to do was give him a bemused look. _Really? He's going to drink cough syrup for me? _Really_?_

It was oddly… sweet. On some demented level.

Anyway.

Beck was busy measuring out more medicine for her. "I did it. Now you."

"You— I— you are _so _annoying." Scowling, she jerked the cap out of his hand and, after glancing around to make sure no one was watching, pinched her nose and downed the cough syrup.

He was grinning at her when she made a face and threw the cap back at him. "Aw. You looked like a little girl."

"One day, I'm going to stab you."

"Do it," Beck dared, then rolled his eyes and pulled her so close she had no choice but to rest her head on his shoulder. Which didn't make her feel better. At all. "Rest, would you? You're sick."

"_You're _sick," she grumbled, but couldn't manage a complaint when his hand ran softly through her hair.

"_Awwh! _Oh em gee Tori, look, it's Beck and Jade being all _sweet!_"

"WALK AWAY!" Jade shrieked, scrambling off Beck to glare menacingly at Cat and Tori. The latter girl held up her hands in surrender.

"She's sick," Beck informed them. "Please don't bug her."

"_Not sick!_"

"Whatever you say." He started stroking her hair again as Cat and Tori walked away, and suddenly her head didn't hurt quite so much. Not that she would be telling him that.

"I hate you."

Sigh. "Love you too."


End file.
